The present invention relates to a serial line connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which simplifies the wiring of initiators to actors. Initiators can be signal transmitters, for example proximity switches, sensors or command emitters. Actors can be signal receivers that activate or initiate further activity when a signal is received. Examples include solenoid valves, relays, or other signal-processing elements. In the serial terminal technique, some serial terminals can be used simply to pass signals through the device, and other serial terminals can be connected via bus bars which serve to power on-board electrical systems.
German Patent No. DE-B-21 19 949 describes plug-in adapters for connecting pole-dependent electrical modules. These connect first connectors with second connectors via a circuit board, for example a dialing keypad in telephone equipment. German Application No. DE-U-9 000 143 describes the attachment of ribbon cables to individual serial terminals, without a cross-connector. Similarly, German Patent No. DE-C-2 722 736 describes the connection of multiplex plugs to terminals of a terminal strip via a circuit board. Cross-connectors as such are commonly used in serial terminals (for example German Patent No. DE-C-2 515 711).
A compact construction and high density of connections can be achieved by arranging the first connectors in one connection plane. This particular embodiment is described in German Patent No. DE-A-1 440 132.
The arrangement of cross-connectors as bus bars in an assembly rail is also known from building system technology as described by German Patent No. DE-A-3 732 650.
German Patent No. DE-C-3 629 796 describes a vertical arrangement of first connectors on an assembly rail. This increases their accessibility from the side, and allows their connection to terminals from above to occur without crossing.
There is a need for a serial line connector which can link the two types of paths in a clear and economically efficient manner. In addition to simplicity of layout, a modular approach is needed. In this manner, any components which are not required can be left out. Similarly a variety of interfaces for the connections can be inserted. This allows the adaptation of the device to solve multiple problems in connection technology.